


"Friendly Gesture"

by Queen_of_Camelot (The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Episode: s04e23-24 The One with Ross's Wedding, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship/Love, I think the tag 'romantic friendship' was created for Merthur, Inspired by Friends (TV), Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Platonic Kissing, References to Friends (TV), Romantic Friendship, Television Watching, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape/pseuds/Queen_of_Camelot
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are watchingFriends, (The One with Ross's Wedding, Part 1)and they see the gang kissing each other on the lips as a friendly gesture before leaving on their trip to London.Arthur decides that if kissing could be considered as platonic, he and Merlin must give it a try.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: Abby's Merlin Recs, BBC Merlin Rare Fair, MERLIN, MERTHUR, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Reverse Bang, Merlin Stories to Reread, Merlin Writer's Drabble Day, Merthur, Merthur Fics, Merthur fics, Triple Drabbles: 300-word stories, merthur fics





	"Friendly Gesture"

“Did they just— _Did Monica just kiss Phoebe?”,_ Arthur asked, leaning forward and staring in shock at the television. “ _On the lips??”_

“I think it was on the cheek. . .”, Merlin said, brow furrowing.

“No, it was on— Oh, my God, _Joey just kissed Rachel!_ And— _And now Monica and Rachel are kissing!_ What the hell?”

“I. . . think they’re just seeing it as a friendly gesture, you know.”, Merlin suggested, shrugging.

“How can kissing someone on the lips be ‘ _friendly_ ’?”

“I dunno, Arthur. . . They’re all very close, after all.”

“Hmm. . .”, Arthur mumbled.

“What?”

“ _We should kiss_.”

“Excuse me?”, Merlin asked wide-eyed. 

“We’re best friends, right?”

“Yeah, but—”

“And you just said it’s just a friendly gesture.”

“Well, that’s what I thought—”

“ _So why not?”_

Merlin opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Finally, he sighed, leaned in and placed the most chaste _peck_ on Arthur’s lips.

But before he could pull back, Arthur grabbed his shoulders. The blonde closed the gap between them and crashed their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss.

Arthur slipped in his tongue and tilted his head to get the right angle. He wrapped one arm around Merlin’s waist and ran the other hand through his jet-black hair . He pulled him flush against his chest and leaned back so that he was practically lying on the couch with Merlin on top. 

When they both were breathless, Merlin broke the kiss and panted for a minute, his cheeks flushed and pupils dilated. 

“Now, _that_ was definitely not a platonic kiss.”, he said, his breath hot on Arthur’s lips.

“I don’t care.”, Arthur said genuinely, his voice heavy and eyes hooded. “ _Do you?_ ”

“I probably should,”, Merlin said slowly. “ _But I really, really don’t.”_

_What followed can be called anything but ‘platonic'._


End file.
